


Movement Towards the Rising Sun

by DracoNeedsPinkHair



Series: Pinkhaired Draco [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoNeedsPinkHair/pseuds/DracoNeedsPinkHair
Summary: As I felt like we could all use a little cheering up, this is a wee springfic around our boys and a few beautiful days in spring.Even though this is part of my series this can very well be read on its ownenjoy ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Pinkhaired Draco [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a gift to my beloved eva who just sent me the most adorable Ostara gift and therefore deserves a little romance <3

Movement Towards the Rising Sun

When Harry first fell for Draco, he was sure this was it, the absolute maximum of how much you could feel for another person. So much longing, desire, needing to be close. But boy, was he wrong.

With every moment Harry knows he falls more and more in love with this weird, arrogant, extravagant beautiful person. He is completely lost by now, he knows. And he could not care less. With every quirk he discovers this warm thing inside of him, that screams ‘Draco’ from the top of his lungs and seems to cover almost every inch of his insides, just grows and grows.

~

The first time they do a road trip together is at the beginning of spring after the first warm days. Astoria has eagerly been waiting for the sun to come out behind the clouds of the London sky and as soon as the temperature has risen above 12 degree, she seems to spend every waking hour in the sun. Harry particularly enjoys this because it means they often hang out in in his garden now, drinking sparkly things and enjoying life.

From the very first day on Draco of course has claimed the one old, gigantic wooden chair in the garden for himself and spends huge amounts of time there reading. Harry was more than pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend sitting there completely at peace with himself when he returned from work on a Friday afternoon. Carefully not to disturb the other man, he walks closer only to be greeted by a warm smile twitching around the corners of the pink-haired’s mouth. A clear sign, Draco is up to something.

“Are you free this weekend?”, he asks playfully even though he very well knows Harry always tries to keep his weekends free so they could spend time together and do things.

Grinning like a maniac Harry leans in closer in order to steal a kiss. He doesn’t go all the way as he still from time to time is insecure whether he is asking for too much. He knows Draco is not a very physical person at all so he makes sure to leave his partner enough space to show what he wants. Most of the time he gets rewarded. Today it is not a kiss but the very intimate touch of a forehead on his, so close their noses are slightly rubbing against each other and for a brief moment he is sure, he ca feel the tiny bump where Hermione successfully broke the bridge of Draco’s nose in third grade.

He loves how perfectly their faces fit together. Like they were made for cosy whispered conversations, feeling each other’s breath tingle on your own skin and he wonders how he managed to live one day on this earth without being able to whisper things to Draco.

“What are you planning?”, he whispers out of breath and is surprised by how rough his own voice sounds. He did not intend to imply anything but his treacherous body decided to betray him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco gives him this adorable half smile he fell for the first second he ever saw it and lazily traces the lines of his face with his fingers: the jaw, the bridge of his nose, over his bottom lip. And all Harry can think of is that sometimes, only sometimes life cannot be more perfect than is these moments. He almost leans into the kiss when Draco leans back at him and nods towards the open backdoor.

“Astoria came up with the idea to have a little Ostara festivity.”

Harry can tell by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes that he is absolutely sure Harry does not know what Ostara is and therefore has once again a chance to share his wide Wizard traditions knowledge. Draco loves to brag with the endless collection of useless facts he has collected over the years. Also, he very well has learnt that Harry quite enjoys it when he is giving him little lectures. Mainly because all of them are whispered softly into ears, heads sticking so close together everyone outside is sure, they are sharing a secret.

Which they actually do.

It is the growing band between them that seems to become stronger with every day they spend together or missing each other. It is still to early for Harry to give this feeling a name but in the last few days the urge has become stronger and stronger to tell Draco what he feels when they are close. Until now, he has not found the right words to express how much this other man means to him but a voice inside his head tells him it won’t be long until the moment comes where he will want nothing more than to shout it from the rooftop.

For today he is happy with how close Draco automatically shifts again when he finally asks “What exactly is Ostara?”. To his own surprise the answer is not a length long excurse into Celtic Paganism and rituals but a peck on the check followed by “You will find out when we get there. You have 15 minutes to pack before we leave. And be sure to bring something warm with you. A warming spell is not the same as cuddling into one of your disgustingly comfortable but hideous sweaters.”

Harry looks surprised for a second but then quickly follows Draco inside who refuses to tell him where they are going, only hinting that they will be gone the whole weekend. He nervously packs the sweater which is still most presentable together with way too much clean underwear and a ton of new shirts he has recently bought to impress Draco.

They had never been somewhere where they stayed the night together. Of course, from time to time – let’s be honest: almost every day! – one of them was sleeping over at the other’s place but this somehow feels a little bit different. And he is looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

If Astoria Greengrass is famous for one thing then it is her more than impressive ability to be just in time. Exactly 15 minutes later there was a knock on the front door.

Opening it Harry was greeted by a happily grinning young woman clearly dressed in what she thought was “driving attire”. As we are still talking about Astoria who has a bit of a different understanding of fashion and appropriateness, her attire of course consists of deep red gloves, leopard-print sunglasses, a giant white hat and a white thin scarf. She resembles one of those vintage commercials Harry has been gifting Arthur Weasley whenever he cannot come up with a proper present.

Draco stands directly behind him, compliments Astoria sarcastically on her sophisticated choice of wardrobe which she simply counters by offering him a matching pair of glasses, shaped in a teardrop form. Draco looks at them with distrust for a second before he puts them on. Automatically, the tint becomes several degrees lighter and turns into a soft purple fading into pink – a colour that matches Draco’s hair magnificently. He tips the edge of the frame with one finger and one side of his mouth curls into a victorious grin.

“Alright, I think we are good to go”, Draco explains while winking at Harry who again is staring at his boyfriend. Most of the time his partner tries to present himself in a very masculine way as if he had to prove he was still a man even though he was gay. Seeing him with the pink and feminine glasses on was something different. Not that they did not suit him but at this point in their relationship Harry was almost absolutely sure there was nothing Draco could not make work.

Also, the shape of the glasses added to the feline structure of his face, but maybe that impression comes from Draco licking his lips hungrily whenever he looks at Harry thinking nobody is watching.

Harry grabs his bag and follows them onto the street where the next surprise awaits them.

They are not going away using any magical form of transportation it seems as Daphne is already seated on the passenger seat of a mint green to grey convertible old timer which by the looks of it costs more than most people earn in a year or two. For a moment, Harry admires the beautiful form of the car. He has always had a thing for old cars but never really considered buying one for himself – I mean he has magic, why bother driving.

Applying gentle pressure to his lower back, Draco directs him onto the backseat, whispering “I hope you like the car. It’s a classic Aston Martin, one of the few Muggle things my family grew fond of. And it is hell a lot of fun to drive – if you want to try out later.”

Harry takes a seat, unsure whether he wants to inspect every inch of the perfectly preserved interior or study Draco’s face. It is rare his boyfriend ever brings up something connected to his family and Harry is sure this car used to belong to Lucius Malfoy, a topic they carefully avoided until now. But the look on Draco’s face tells him that right now the day is just to beautiful for such sinister thoughts and he leans back into the comfortable cushions as Astoria starts the motor.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour into the drive Draco decides it is his turn and they completely switch places. Harry is in the passenger seat now. Somehow Draco insisted and from time to time our favourite Gryffindor feels the soft touch of a hand on his upper thigh. He likes is quite much when Draco is in the mood for such gestures. Most of the time it happens when he thinks nobody can see him. Not because he is ashamed of their relationship, he has reassured Harry a thousand times. It is rather because he was raised to not show his emotions in public.

Maybe this is why those little gestures tend to mean the world to Harry whenever they happen.

With a grin on his face he turns towards the backseat where Daphne eagerly flics through a giant old-fashioned CD-collection, unsure what to choose. Finally, she pulls out one with a triumphant grin on her face and hands it over towards Harry.

He is uncertain what to expect as the CD is clearly a mix put together by any of the three but the dot above the I being transformed into a flower dates towards Astoria who seems to be as exited about the music choice as her sister. Meanwhile Draco watches them through the back mirror, one eyebrow raised.

Harry puts in the CD and instantly grins from one ear to the other. The first few notes of the song already remind him of easy times. It is some awful boyband classic he had heard a thousand times over and over again.

He is not surprised when Astoria instantly starts singing loud and wrong. What gets him is Daphne drumming to the beat and joining her with a very rough but beautiful voice. He looks at Draco and sees him moving his lips without a sound, flickering his eyes from the road to the mirror and towards him. Maybe he thinks he will blame himself.

Harry knows by now that Draco still often tries to impress him and only shows his best behaviour. He is still obsessed with what people think of him – well certain people. Harry and his family to be precise. But Harry prefers Draco with his guards down.

Therefore, he joins the singing girls and it takes only a short time until all for of them sing. Draco’s voice is different to what he had expected. He does not hit all the notes and he is not as loud as the others but he obvious enjoys himself.

The sky above them is bright and when Harry looks back, he can see the soft orange tones of a beautiful sunset. Right now everything is just fine. And he is really looking forward for things to come!


End file.
